


Bullets, Blood and Stun Guns.

by Tea_For_Two



Series: Nagisa, the Undead. [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: And he's still totally after Karma, But its okay Karma loves him, Fluff, He's still a zombie, Its just too cute not to ship, Its spoiler free, Karagisa, Karma equally loves Nagisa, M/M, Nagisa hating himself for a bit, Nagisa is just cute, Nagisa the Undead, OP-ness, Odd fascination with bloody water, Red is pretty..., Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Triggery? I dunno, Yaoi, Zombie, and I love his pigtails, and people care about him, dw I aint spoiling episode 24, set at the end of season 1, the feels are still strong though.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_Two/pseuds/Tea_For_Two
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You're first on my list, Shiota Nagisa...come upstairs alone.'</p><p>Takaoka Akira has officially lost it. A mind bent on revenge, driven to insanity. Nagisa is forced into a duel, with the crazed ex-government worker, on the rooftop of a hotel, for an antidote to save Class-3-E. With Koro-Sensei stuck in his defended form, and the healthy half of the class stuck with no way to reach him, Nagisa has no choice but to use his secret to his advantage. Nagisa isn't exactly human...he's a zombie, undead, thus, surely he holds an advantage?</p><p>With that in mind, taking down Takaoka should be easy? Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullets, Blood and Stun Guns.

**Author's Note:**

> _ Important note_ While I assume there's going to be very few, if any, readers of the Akatsuki no Yona manga, reading this fic, I based Nagisa on the Yellow dragon, from that series, in about Chapter 100..ish? Where he loses his head and limbs and stuff, and they just reattach, due to his excessive healing/inability to die/whatever it is…and when his arms severed, he uses it to stab the back of one of the soldiers, before it reattaches, I'm not sure if he has control of it while its severed, but I'm going on the basis that he does, and so will Nagisa. _Glad we cleared that up_
> 
> TRIGGERY WARNINGSYY: I wrote like nearly to the end of this and realised I wanted to make it angst af, so I threw in some Self harm, like a cow. I'm so rude, poor Nagisa... Suicide-y minor flashback.

Two:

The instant his voice resonated throughout the room. He'd known. Nagisa had known exactly who sat across the room, who'd performed such an elaborate plan, hiring assassins, passing on a virus to half of the class, and taken advantage of Koro-Sensei's immobile state.

'What naughty children. Slipping in through the back door to see your dear teacher?'

The class had stood, immobile, half in panic, half frozen, unable to move, in fear of attacking the pig who'd disrupted the pleasant flow of their school life, with his deceiving facade, and ridiculous training regimen.

Takaoka!

His speech fell on deaf ears. To most. The only thing they could hear, was the sound of their own racing hearts, echoing in their ears.

Being forced to the roof left the class with a sense of helplessness. While none felt able to take on Takaoka, not when he was on guard, and slightly insane, the group of teens had no choice but to follow, and depend on Karasuma, while Koro-Sensei was unable to assist.

'If only you'd have sent those two littl'uns along.'

With a clear verification, that is was Nagisa in particular, that he was after, that he still held a grudge, the undead teen mentally prepared himself, seeing clearly where this confrontation was heading. The teen hadn't really wanted to end up in a squabble, the fact the class had all come together, he had hoped, would save him from having to fight. As of late, his ability, and abnormal existence, had been harder to conceal, and the teen didn't want the limelight on him, at all.

'You're first on my list, Shiota Nagisa...come upstairs alone.'

Despite protests, from Kayano, mainly, Nagisa followed, promptly, aware that while it may result in the revelation of his secret, it was now an inevitable fight. A fight he wasn't particularly sure he could win, without tapping into his undead power.

Attempting to resolve the situation, by complying with the given orders, failed completely, and only ended up agitating the man, and completely humiliating Nagisa. The explosion of the medication, the whole reason behind the classes expedition leading to Takaoka, snapped Nagisa. It was enough. Too much. His only thought was simply to kill the man in front of him. Kill him and rid the world of such a pig. Kill him for vengeance.

'I'll... kill... you…I'll Kill you!'

This seemed to excite the deranged individual, who looked pleased to have engaged the bluenette into a fight. The class could do nothing but watch, as Nagisa stood up, onto his feet, knife clutched in his hands. His only thoughts, to kill. Kill the monster before him. It didn't matter what happened to him anymore, Takaoka deserved everything coming. Even Terasaka's interference and Koro-Sensei's persuasive words did little to subdue the bloodlust rolling off the boy in waves.

'Murder is murder, even if it's a piece of trash like that.'

'Killing him isn't worth it...His life, or my life. His words or Terasaka-kun's words.'

Nagisa gave a mental scoff, reaching down to tug the stun gun away, into his belt, standing with more confidence, prepared to fight, solely with the knife in his hands. To use it to rip into the vile man's flesh.

'Please don't hesitate to shoot Takaoka-Sensei'

Distracted by this thought, that his fight might be interrupted, Nagisa ended up taking hit after hit, in quick succession, leaving him very little time to react. Taking kicks to the back and stomach, ending up on the floor before he could even react, Nagisa was caught off guard. The disgust at Takaoka's actions was evident, from his classmates, his treatment of their fellow classmate had angered them, paired with their helplessness. When the deranged individual grabbed his own knife, the class tensed, as Nagisa struggled back to his feet. The damage, while it did slow him slightly, didn't really affect him that much.

'I'll cut off your hands and feet and have them stuffed and mounted,'

Nagisa didn't react quick enough to that statement, and while Karasuma was begged to shoot the insane teacher, even he was not quick enough. In an instant, the ex Government worker was upon the bluenette, swiftly moving his wrist, to sever the left hand of the student, in a single movement.

The severed hand, of Nagisa, fell harshly, to the floor, with a thud. Blood ejecting from the now stump, at the end of the Blue haired boy's arm excessively, causing gasps and cries of disgust, from his classmates. Kayano turned her head away, fighting an inner battle with herself, well aware she could help...if only…but...

Most of the females followed in suit, closing their eyes, in fear, and in panic, or burying their faces within their hands. As expected, most of the class had begun to shout in outrage, questioning if the boy was okay, plotting revenge against the crazy man, and trying to figure out a way to stop him, from killing Nagisa. Karma looked ready to leap the gap between him and Takaoka, simply to gut the man himself. Koro-Sensei, helplessly, had to sit and watch, as harm befell one of the students he had vowed to protect. Nagisa himself, looked down at the missing hand, and shrugged nonchalantly, not feeling a single shred of pain, at the action, whereas a normal person would likely be rolling on the floor in pain, or have passed out from blood loss. It knocked him into thought, briefly. Into his past...

**_Nagisa wasn't sure how it had come to this. Maybe it was the pressure of trying to act normal, or the fact he lived as though everyday he danced around a Volcano, leading an unexplained life, that could expire at any minute, explode, erupt. That thought was probably the worst. The fact he was so clueless, as to his circumstances. It's not like he had anyone he could ask. Either way, the swipe of the dull blade, across his wrists, was all he could do, maybe he'd die? He probably wouldn't… He'd tried this way before. The scattered cluster of cuts he'd accumulated had all long since healed, leaving only faint scars. Nagisa would welcome death if it finally greeted him, when he called it, than live such a cursed life. The bluenette gazed, with morbid curiosity, as the once light shade of the bathwater stained under the bleeding forearm he'd massacred. With a final breath, the teen laid back, throwing his head under the water, closing his eyes._ **

Nagisa opened his eyes, to catch Karasuma moving to shoot Takaoka, who predicted this, and jumped back, dodging two bullets. Karasuma went through all of his ammo, Takaoka dodging, managing only to scrap the man a couple of times, with bullets, and at one point, the man tugged Nagisa, into the path of a bullet, the metal lodging into the boy's shoulder. Karasuma gave a sharp intake of breath, and a guilty expression. Nagisa winced, despite feeling no physical pain.

"Oh, shooting children, now, are you Karasuma~?" Takaoka hollered. Karasuma grit his teeth in anger.

Now also helpless, Karasuma turned to Koro-Sensei for advice, and received no response. The Octopus-like teacher had no idea either. Both began to fall into desperate thoughts of how they could assist the student.

Nagisa still held the knife, in his right hand, and stepped forward, managing to land a hit on the man, cutting, shallowly, into his arm, through his jacket. The injury did nothing to the tough opponent, Nagisa faced, but cause him to inhale, sharply, in slight pain, but nothing more. Though, the man did look a tad surprised, that the bluenette still had fight in him, after losing a hand.

"Ah that's one. Only three more, eh, Nagisa~?" The man cackled, taunting, moving to reach down for the severed hand, confident that the teen wouldn't be able to harm him, and would soon pass out from blood loss. His guard lowered, that's when Nagisa striked, moving to wrap his legs around the man's neck, twisting to sit on his shoulders, stabbing the knife into the man's shoulder. With a hiss of pain, the man twisted to grab the teen, by the shoulders, purposely digging his fingers into Nagisa's a bullet wound, throwing him off his back, and across the helicopter platform, where he landed, in a slumped mess, dropping his knife as he flew, beside his severed hand.

"That wasn't nice Nagisa. You've put me right off playing with you. I think I'll just kill you now."

Takaoka moved swiftly, with finesse that wouldn't be expected, of a man of his structure, first, managing to angle to knife, to sever the teens right hand, before moving to stab the knife directly between Nagisa's eyes, as he struggled to stand back up, two hand's short. The effect was instant. Nagisa fell, forward, onto his front, pushing the knife further into his skull, up to the hilt, as he did. The onlookers cried out, horrified, even Koro-Sensei seemed beyond comforting, only Karasuma had maintained his posture, though even he had tensed, at Takaoka's action. Both Karma and Kayano looked worse for wear, both were helpless, and Kayano could do nothing but collapse, to her knees, in denial.

"What a lame shrimp. Is that all the fight you had?" Takaoka taunted, moving to give a sharp kick to the teens head.

A kick to Takaoka's leg knocked his foot out of the way, just before the heavy boot could make contact with Nagisa's head. A kick from the blue haired corpse he had intended to beat. A blue haired boy he had just killed…

"Nagisa!"

Gasps of relief, confusion, and joy, erupted from the on looking class. Nagisa wasn't sure, but he thought that it was Karma who had breathed out his name in relief, while the rest were unable to formulate words, as Nagisa moved, with a knife lodged through his head.

Snapping his head up, and leaping to his feet, the teen grinned, using Takaoka's shock to his advantage, a hand, or rather, Nagisa's severed right hand, suddenly leaped up, knife clutched between its fingers, stabbing Takaoka in the back, before moving to reattach itself to the stump on the teens arm, which had long since clotted and stopped bleeding, knife left in the man's back. The other hand, Nagisa's left hand, followed in suit, reattatching to the teens body. Reached up, tugging the bloody knife, from his head, the menacing lethal gap, from the knife, began to knit shut, until there was no evidence that Nagisa had even been stabbed through his forehead, except the patch of blood, covering his upper face, and a faint scar, from Takaoka's attack. Before Takaoka could recover from shock, the bluenette was pouncing forward, stabbing the knife, he's recovered from his head, down into Takaoka's right arm, nimbly grabbing the stun gun, around his waist.

'Mo-Monster!'

Nagisa gave a quick turn, intending to stun the man, only to receive a stab, through the heart. Takaoka had retrieved the knife from his back, and stabbed the teen, while he moved, intending to subdue this monstrosity in front of him. Nagisa sighed, rolled his shoulders for a second, and then struck, with the Stun gun subduing his enemy, with a single jolt, to the neck.

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Nagisa dropped the stun gun, and moved an arm, to swipe the blood from his face, before moving to tug the knife, from his chest, launching the bloody weapon across the platform. The boy then checked upon Takaoka, ensuring he was definitely defeated, before turning to face his class, reaching a finger into the bullet hole in his shoulder as he did, tugging the metal from it, dropping the bloody coated ammunition to the ground, collapsing to his knees from exhaustion.

Karma was the first to Nagisa, taking the bluenette into his arms, without warning. Nagisa froze, in shock, he hadn't expected a warm welcome. He'd expected to be shunned, either that or Karasuma-sensei shipping him off for experiments, courtesy of the government. It wasn't until Nagisa felt the wetness, of tears, on his shoulder, that he exhaled. Relaxed. And then wrapped his own arms around the quietly sobbing redhead. The rest of the class had intended to charge over too, but froze, at the sight before them, keeping back, to give the two space.

"Karma.." Nagisa started, feeling a little awkward at the situation, but nevertheless, keeping his arms around the taller teen.

"Nagisa." Karma managed to say, squeezing the short teen, before letting go, head down, intending to use his fringe to hid his eyes.

Nagisa had no idea what compelled him to move, but as soon as Karma moved his head up, Nagisa reached, with an outstretched finger, to wipe away a lone tear, on the usually strong teen's cheek. Karma did nothing to mask the surprise on his face, his eyes widened, and a faint pink began to dust his face.

"Don't go crying for my sake." Nagisa murmured, and Karma shook his head, in refusal. The rest of the class began to approach, hesitantly. The next to attach themselves to Nagisa was Kayano, who wrapped herself around the boy, and sobbed, without a single care. Karma stiffened, a pang of jealousy coursing through him. He had no idea why, but he ground his teeth, clenched his fist, and tried to ignore the tingling urge to rip the green haired girl from Nagisa's neck.

But once she moved, to press her forehead against the bluenette, Karma snapped. Moving forward, the red haired teen managed to pull the girl from Nagisa's neck, before reaching to grab the blue haired teens collar, yanking him up to his feet, and moving his head forward, smacking his own lips down onto Nagisa's, without restraint. The class fell silent, in shock, and Nagisa stiffened, but made no attempt to pull away. He simply remained frozen. When Karma finally pulled away, for air, and from pure embarrassment, when he finally realised his actions, Nagisa hesitantly brought his own arms up, pulling Karma back towards him.

"Na-Nagis-hmf" Karma's shocked outburst was soon silenced, as Nagisa pressed his own lips against the redhead, who despite being shocked, easily fell into sync with the teen, digging his fingers into the light blue hair, while his tongue snaked out, dominating Nagisa's.

A cough interrupted them, before they could get any further, both pulled apart, faces red from embarrassment. Within his super defence form, Koro-Sensei gave a knowing chuckle, while the rest of the class had no idea what to do. What to ask. How to respond. They had rushed over to bombard the bluenette with questions on his apparent immortality, and yet had ended up so sidetracked by the little display before them, that their minds had gone blank. Questions forgotten.

"Don't do something so reckless again." Karma whispered, and Nagisa nodded.

"I promise, Karma."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I'm such a horrible person. I never update. Sue me. No don't actually sue me, I'm broke. I'm super mega ultra sorry. I am! Really! . But on the plus side... I'M FREE FROM EDUCATION FOREVER! So yano, I'll update and shiz now, Thanks for ya patience :P
> 
> I have no excuse for this, other than the fact, if I didn't provide something for you lovely fans, then you might find my house and stab me with shovels or something, in revenge. . Shovels are deadly.
> 
> Someone said having this as a one shot was a massive discredit to the idea, and I can't remember who, it was a while ago...either way..I'm sorry ;-; My brain doesn't like me. All I could think to do was write the revelation in a different time….thingy… IDEK! OKAY. GEEZ :')
> 
> So dis is like the 'revelation' again, but in the second fight against Takaoka, on the rooftop, in..the end of series 1? I think it was then? ALSO DID ANYONE ELSE HAVE AN UTTER BREAKDOWN AT THE END OF EPISODE 24 OF SERIES 2!? I WAS LEGIT SOBBING XD I WAS IN HYSTERICS IN THE SHOWER. I can't wait for episode 25! Nagisa's hair :O I'll just find whatever barbers he went to, and steal whatever gets cut off, and eat it...Wait that's a bit psycho....MEH!
> 
> Song of the day: Panda Eyes & Teminite - Immortal Flame (ft. Anna Yvette)


End file.
